


Sweet, Sour, Savory, Salt

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cooking, Dwarves, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeding Dwarrows is an art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sour, Savory, Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted for Fan_Flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/322124.html)

Sweet, sour, savory, salt,  
Meat, mead, marrow, malt,  
Heat, hew, hammer, halt  
Feasts well-crafted will not spalt*

Hare, hen, heron, hart  
Tare**, toast, tea-cake, tart  
Sear, strike, simmer, start  
Feeding Dwarrows is an art

**Author's Note:**

> *Spalt: archaic mining term for breaking up/coming messily to pieces
> 
> **Tare: also known as vetch, a family of plants of which fava beans are a member. Vetches have been cultivated since agriculture began, though they are not much eaten now.


End file.
